Technical Field
The embodiments described herein generally relate to the field of wireless communication, and, more particularly, to low latency global communications within a wireless network.
Description of the Related Art
Contemporary global wireless communication networks are designed to provide the broadest coverage possible. Frequently, a secondary consideration in the design of such networks is the bandwidth provided by individual links and throughout the entire global system. Latency of communications within the global wireless communication network, if given any consideration at all, is merely treated as a tertiary consideration. However, for certain applications of global communications, latency is a priority. For such applications, the only alternative is terrestrial communication cables. For example, Atlantic Crossing 1 (AC-1) is an optical submarine telecommunications cable system linking the United States and three European countries. Project Express, another optical transatlantic cable under development by Hibernia Networks, claims it will be the lowest latency transatlantic cable when put into service.
Wireless communication networks, however, offer significant advantages in certain communications environments compared to terrestrial (e.g., submarine) communication cables. What is needed, therefore, is low latency global wireless communications network.